A summer to remember
by iitsliikedat
Summary: Sakura is to her demise sent to stay with her mom and bestfriend Ino at the lake during the summer. There she falls for the dreamy Sasuke, only problem is her beautiful bestfriend has fallen for him too. What will happen? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

This had to be the worst summer ever. Not only had my mother announced she was transferring to a bigger city, in a bigger plant to work, but she had also left the whereabouts of this new job of hers a mystery. So I was leaving my happy little town of Rosewood to move to an unknown city so my mom could get a minute pay rise. Is it just me or does that just sound plain selfish? Well it gets worse. Instead of being able to spend my last summer saying goodbye to my friends, my mother had decided to drag me off to the lake for the summer. We hadn't been there since dad had died, and I hadn't exactly been pining to go back to the place, it reminded me too much of dad. I had argued my way into my mother allowing me to bring a friend to share my torture. Of course I hadn't had too many volunteers, not many people wanted to spend their summer break at some stinky lake. But I had persuaded my best friend Ino to come along. The lake was just outside of the city of Konoha, and most families came from Konoha to spend their summer break at the lake. So I didn't really know anyone, although there were a few I had met when I was younger, but I wasn't even sure if their families would still go to the lake. I sighed as the car pulled onto the gravel road. The sun was streaming into our small minivan and onto my face.

"Sakura, this place sure has changed, huh?"

I groaned, dreading getting out of the car. We were staying at the same holiday park that we used to when I was young. There was a freshly painted sign that sat in front of the park's entrance.

"I hear the park has new owners." My mom exclaimed.

"That's great," I said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Sakura, this place will be fun," Ino tried, I gave her a look that said we both know this is going to be lame! She forced a little smile.

"That's the spirit Ino," mom praised. Ino gleamed, Ino and my mom got along well.

In all honesty the place did look a little different, everything had been re vamped, it looked almost flash, not so rugged like it used to.

I could see the lake glimmering in the distance, mom pulled up to a small window, she gave the man by the window a few pieces of paper, they talked for a bit and then we drove into the camp. There were small red cabins dotted everywhere, children and parents walked in the sun and tents were pitched in odd locations. At the centre of it all sat the beautiful Crystal Lake. Across the lake I noticed an immaculate house; I had never noticed that before, it was huge. Ino must have seen it too, because her mouth dropped a little. Ino's parents weren't exactly short on cash but even her house didn't compare.

"Now you two are staying in cabin 32T, I'm staying 33T that's the row just across from yours, so here's your keys and try not to get up to too much mischief, okay? The toilet block is-"

"Toilet block!" Ino screeched.

"Yes," my mom continued, "it's about 3 rows down, next to the cafe."

"You mean we don't get our own bathroom, we have to share with strangers?"

"Yes Ino, you don't think those cabins would be able to fit a bathroom in it did you?"

Ino shook her head and frowned. Mom chuckled as she turned a corner and stopped outside our cabin.

"Okay girls, get your bags and get unpacking."

I sighed as I clambered out of the car; I pulled my bags out of the trunk and helped Ino with her many bags. She wasn't exactly a light packer. We dropped the bags outside our cabin, and mom tooted as she drove away. God was she embarrassing.

"Okay, let's check out our accommodation." Ino chirped.

"Yeah, don't be too disappointed." I replied I pulled the key out of my pocket and jammed it into the lock; I shoved it around for a bit until the door finally made a clicking noise and swung open with a creak. The cabin was small, smaller than I had remembered. The floors were made up with wooden floor boards, a bunk bed sat in one corner, a tall chest of drawers in the other. There was a old rocking chair and a mat as well. But that was all.

"It's... cute" Ino suggested.

"Its shit, don't lie."

Ino laughed and pulled in her massive baggage, I helped her and then dragged in my few bags and my pillow. It took us a little over an hour to sort everything in our room out.

"Finally," Ino moaned as she collapsed on her top bunk.

That was probably the most work she had done in her life, Ino wasn't the type of girl who had to do anything. Everything in life just seemed to come to her; she was rich, beautiful and carefree.

"How about we head to the cafe and get something to eat?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, just let me get changed first."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Nothing really, I just want to change." Ino said, she was already up and searching through her bag for an outfit. I looked down at what I was wearing, denim shorts and a purple spaghetti strap top, nothing special at all. I looked in the mirror at myself, I sighed and pulled my hair back and tied it up with the green hair tie that was lying limply around my wrist. Ino was the type of girl who packed on the make-up, took her time choosing the perfect outfit and spent hours on her hair. I didn't wear much make up at all, sometimes I admit I wore a little bit of mascara and eye liner, but it just felt like a waste of time to me. Ino said I was lucky, she said I didn't need make-up and that I was perfect already, she had told me that since I was young. Slowly my self esteem had risen but it still wasn't at its peak. Ino was a great best friend; she stood up for me when I got picked on, she told me even when I knew that it wasn't true that I was beautiful. I knew I'd never be as beautiful as her though. I pulled my hair back down, so there was no point in trying, right?

Ino had slipped into a blue, flowing maxi dress, with floral patterns all over it. It was beautiful, and probably very expensive.

"Kay, should we go?" she asked, I nodded and we headed out of the cabin and towards the cafe. The holiday park had changed, I wondered who had bought this place and fixed it up. The dirt tracks were replaced with concrete ones, the signs had all been re-painted and there were multiple playgrounds for kids to play.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Huh," I turned to see who had said my name. It was a familiar face, one that still looked the same after so many years. Well not the same as such, he certainly had grown and gotten hotter too. There in front of me stood a shirtless Naruto.

"Naruto?" I asked.

He beamed, "yeah so you remember me? Why haven't you come back to the park? I mean it's been what four years?"

I didn't want to answer his question truthfully so I lied, "oh I don't know, I guess we've just been busy."

"I bet it's changed a bit since you were last here." Naruto said as he took a good look at me. "Wow looks like you've changed a lot to" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, uh who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you" Ino exclaimed, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Hey, the name's Naruto" Naruto exclaimed with a friendly grin. "So where are you girls off to? Are you gonna head down to the lake?"

"Nah, we were just heading to the cafe actually."

"Oh don't go there, some of the other teenagers are having a picnic down at the lake. You'll know some of them Sakura, you should come. I was just going to get a shirt and join them actually."

"Oh I don't-" I began before Ino nudged me in the rib.

"We'd love to." Ino said.

"Great! You can wait here, my cabins just down the path I'll just go get some things and then I'll show you where to go."

"Okay sounds like a plan" Ino said as Naruto ran off.

I sighed, and Ino smiled at me.

"He was hot, why didn't you tell me there were hot guys here, I mean did you see his body! He was ripped!"

"Well last time I saw him I was twelve and he wasn't ripped then, besides I don't think he's your type. He's kinda loud and well out there."

"Well he's hot now; yeah I like my Mr. Mysterious types. Still he's nice to look at."

I smiled; Naruto returned clutching a white t-shirt in his left hand and a bowl of ramen in the other.

"Kay you guys ready?" Naruto asked, we both nodded in unison.

We followed Naruto down the concrete path and down a beaten down dirt track that apparently was a secret path that parents didn't know about. Apparently the place we were having the picnic was a secret place that Naruto and his friends had discovered a few years back. The secret place was beautiful. Forest surrounded the small patch of sand that made up the secret place. There was a head of wood in the middle of the clearing. I assumed the wood would be lit later on to create a bonfire. Teenagers surrounded the clearing there must have been just over a dozen of them. Some I knew, some I didn't.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to some people" Naruto sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No unfortunately I DO NOT own Naruto. Kaythankies.**

Chapter two-

"Oh my God! Sakura is that you?"

"Sure is," I replied to the brunette girl before me. I felt rude for not remembering her name. But of course I wasn't going to tell her that I didn't remember, hopefully she would just tell me her name before I had to ask.

"It's me Tenten."

Phew!

"Oh yeah I know, I know. Like I could forget you." I said forcing out a very obvious fake laugh, before I took a sip of my drink.

She faked a laugh back, "yeaaah. Well you look so different." Tenten said as she examined me.

I felt very self conscious all of a sudden.

"You think? I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should you look great, you really do. Hey, do you remember Hinata?"

No.

"Yeah that name kind of rings a bell."

Tenten hooked her arm around mine and dragged me over to a very small, fragile looking girl with short, pixie like hair.

"Hey Hinata, look who I found!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

I smiled, "yep."

Hinata smiled back, "wow, when was the last time you were here?"

"It's been a while."

Silence.

"So... I heard there are new owners." I tried; my attempt to start conversation was, even by my standards, pathetic.

"Y-yeah, that's their summer house just across the lake there." Hinata said, pointing to a huge, no massive, glassy mansion.

"Wow," I muttered, it looked amazing.

"You think that's wow, wait 'til you see their son. If that house is a God among houses, Sasuke is a God among humans."

I laughed, they didn't.

"Yeah..." I said taking yet another sip of my drink in hopes I'd need to use the bathroom, that'd give me an excuse to leave this awkwardness.

Ino was off being social, God, I was so jealous of her. She was so friendly, so easy to be around, absolutely, 100% not awkward. Why couldn't I be like that?

I sighed.

"Hey Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you know that blonde girl over there, the one talking to Sasuke?"

My head snapped around. Sasuke the house God, wait that wasn't right.

But he was the one Tenten and Hinata had been talking about. He had to be, because he sure was a God.

"That's my best friend, Ino," I said blankly, not really paying attention to the two. My gaze was stuck on Sasuke.

His hair was the shade of the night sky, an unforgiveable, emotionless black. His eyes, much the same, deep orbs that had their sights set on Ino. No surprise there. His bangs just reached his eyes, his shirt was off. Which revealed a muscular, tanned torso.

Hinata giggled at me.

"Don't make it to obvious that you're staring at him Sakura." Tenten teased.

I snapped back into reality, I turned to face the two girls again. I blushed.

"Go talk to him," Tenten suggested.

"Huh? No way! I'll probably stutter or do something completely stupid. Besides he's that kind of guy," I said, quite happy with my excuse.

"That kind of guy?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, you know the ones."

They both looked blank. I sighed, time to explain.

"I just mean... well... look at Ino, she's beautiful with a capital b, And she's not exactly innocent, she puts out, you know. He's that type of guy, he goes for girls like her, not girls like well... me."

Tenten laughed, Hinata giggled.

"Sakura! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. How do you know he's even into her, jeez. Don't judge the guy without even talking to him. Now I double dare you Sakura to go talk to him!"

"But Ino's still talking with him."

"Even better, you can't be too awkward if she's there too."

Tenten gave me a big hard shove in their direction, it must of been hard because next thing I knew I was bumping into Ino.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my upper arm.

"Oh Sakura," Ino said. "This was just the girl I was talking about," Ino said with a glamorous, 'I should be in Hollywood', smile.

"Sakura this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my best friend Sakura."

"Hi," I said, with a shy wave.

"Hello," Sasuke said, his voice was charming. Captivating, like a good song. I wanted him to speak some more. Okay well it wasn't really, that's just how I imagined it, in fact in reality it was lacking in emotion. But still, I wanted him to speak some more.

"I was just telling Sasuke about you," Ino said.

"Okay," I said.

There I was, standing between Sasuke and Ino, I had probably just made everything awkward like usual. But because my best friend was absolutely perfect she could magically make everything flow again.

"So, Sasuke where are you from again?" Ino asked, she sounded genuinely interested, even though she probably wasn't. I knew my best friend well, and she didn't care for small talk.

"Konoha, it's the city not too far from here." Sasuke said.

"Really, I heard it's really beautiful."

Let me guess he would say something real cheesy back like, 'not as beautiful as you.' They always did. They, being every guy in the universe!

"Not really..."

I burst out laughing, they both looked at me weirdly. I closed my mouth, but it didn't suppress the giggles.

"Is she always like this?" Sasuke asked.

Ino giggled at his little joke, I don't think he meant for it to be a joke though, he seemed serious.

"Um, I am right here you know. You don't have to act as if I'm invisible."

Sasuke looked taken a back. I guess he wasn't used to having girls talk to him without swooning. Even though I was swooning on the inside, but he didn't need to know that.

"Hn," he said with a smirk.

I smiled triumphantly.

"Right..." Ino said. "Hey Sasuke do you want to get a drink with me?"

"Kay," he said with a smile as they walked away from me. Ino giggling, Sasuke looking cold but at the same time interested. Me being left by myself. Everything was just great.

-

Naruto hugged me as the bonfire cackled, the flames as tall as the night sky.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you looked lonely so I thought I'd give you a hug."

I smiled, he was cute. Annoying, but cute.

"Thanks," I said as he took a seat beside me.

"Have you met many people?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not really, just a few. Ino's met everyone. I'm sure every guy here's in love with her now."

"Not me," Naruto said.

"Really, why not?"

Naruto chuckled, "she is definitely not my type, plus I bet she's not even pretty without all that make up." Naruto said.

I thumped him on the head, but really it made me feel good, knowing not all guys fell head over heels in love with Ino.

"Ouch," Naruto complained.

"She's my best friend, watch it." I warned, with a smile, that Naruto could only just see in the fires light.

"Well... You're much prettier." Naruto said with a giant smile.

I looked at him, I didn't say anything, I just looked at him.

He opened his eyes from his giant smiled, and frowned. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't lie," I muttered.

He laughed, "I'm not lying, Sakura chan." He said, as he embraced me in a tight, friendly head lock.

He really thought that, he seriously thought I was prettier than Ino. Either that or he was an amazing liar.

I smiled slightly, don't get me wrong I was flattered, but it was just weird.

-

Ino sat on the end of my bunk, she was combing her long, platinum blonde strands of hair.

"Isn't Sasuke just gorgeous," Ino began.

"Mhmm," I said from in my bed. I was reading Wuthering Heights for the fifty millionth time.

"And I mean, he may seem really cold and stuff, but he can be really sweet."

I scoffed; I found that hard to believe.

Ino stopped combing her hair and placed her comb on the set of drawers.

"No I'm serious, like today he said I was beautiful."

"He said that?"

"Well... no, but I told him that guys usually called me beautiful and he nodded."

"So he nodded so now he's sweet."

"Ughhh, don't worry Sakura you just don't get it."

I shook my head and carried on with reading my book.

"We kissed you know." Ino exclaimed with a dreamy smile.

"What?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound bitter but it sounded as bitter as a lemon.

Ino didn't really notice, she was stuck in dream world.

"Yeah, he's amazing at it, like the best I've had," Ino said, lying back on the bed, her head resting in my lap.

"He's probably had a lot of practice." I muttered.

"What do you think of him Sakura?"

I shrugged, "he's... alright." I said.

Ino sighed dreamily.

I just wanted to hit her. Get out of dream land, we can't all be as lucky as you!

-

I was awake at five the next morning. I had barely slept. I decided to go for a jog.

I pulled my hair back, slipped into my trainers and shorts.

The morning air was fresh and crisp, just what I needed.

The lake looked beautiful in the morning sunlight, it looked like it was painted red and gold. I stopped to admire it for a bit before I carried on running.

I ran down the sandy lake front, up a few hills to the track in the forest that surrounded the lake and between the cabins. It took me a little over an hour to do. I headed to the shower block, where Naruto was standing, yelling something into the men's room, I laughed. He could be pretty hot headed.

"You okay Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face me, he smiled once he recognised me.

"Hey Sakura, yeah I'm just waiting for Kiba to get out of the shower. He's probably washing his stupid dog."

"He's not stupid Naruto!" I heard someone call from inside the bathroom, I presumed it was Kiba.

"Arff!" That must have been the dog.

Naruto shook his head, "what are you doing up so early Sakura?"

I shrugged, "I got up to go for a jog."

Naruto nodded, and yelled something back at Kiba.

Finally the boy named Kiba emerged from the doorway. He was shirtless, his hair was wet and he had a dog in his arms.

"Wow, hey." He said with a smile.

"Uh hi."

"Naruto, who is this? Man where are all the hot new girls coming from first that blonde girl now her. Damn."

I rolled my eyes so did Naruto.

"This is Sakura."

"Hey, I'm Kiba." Kiba said, getting closer to me.

"Hi," I said, he was getting really close now. "I'm going for my shower now, goodbye." I said, grabbing a towel and retreating into the women's room.

"God that was weird." I mumbled as I got into the shower, the hot water was nice, very relaxing it helped my aching muscles.

Why were guys suddenly noticing me? I thought as I got out of the cubicle I was in.

I took a look at my reflection in the big, rectangular mirror in front of me.

I suppose I was kind of starting to look different. I had curves now; I had been starting to notice that lately. Ino has always told me I was a flower, that would someday bloom. I guess that time was now, and I hadn't even noticed I was blooming. I sighed happily and pulled my hair down from the pony tail it had been in.

The wet strands stuck to my face a little, but it felt nice to have my hair down for a change.

The bathroom was empty at this time of day, I vowed to come here every day at the same time to avoid too many people.

I headed back to the cabin contently; my happiness was only to be ruined by Ino's sleeping figure. I would never compare to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No unfortunately I DO NOT own Naruto. Kaythankies.**

Chapter three-

"Can you notice a bit of a tan yet?" Ino asked, shoving her long legs in my face.

"Um, I guess."

"Whatever." Ino said, lying back down on her beach towel.

"Sakura's right you are starting to brown a bit." Tenten said from beside me.

Ino shrugged, "I'm still too pale. Even with this stupid tanning cream!" Ino screeched as she threw a yellow bottle into the sand.

I rolled my eyes; she really was a drama queen. I fell back onto my towel; I could feel the heat from the sun burning my skin. It was a good feeling; I knew I was protected with mountains of sun block so I couldn't possibly get sun burnt. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I felt wet, cold droplets landing on my forehead. Was it raining, I doubted it.

"Oi, Sakura!" I knew the voice instantly, it was Naruto.

"What?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"You girls should come swimming with us."

Us?

I opened my eyes, to see not only Naruto standing over me but Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and a boy I hadn't seen before. He had a bowl cut and thick eye brows. Poor guy.

"Where are you boys going swimming?" Tenten asked, with a smile.

"Down by the cliffs, we're gonna do some jumping." Naruto exclaimed with a giant grin.

"The cliffs are huge down there." Neji said.

"You can count me out, I don't want to get my hair wet." Ino announced.

"Whatever you're just chicken." Kiba said.

"What was that?" Ino yelled.

"Nothing, nothing," Kiba lied, looking genuinely scared of Ino. She could be very scary.

"I'll come," Tenten announced, she was always up for a challenge.

"Yeah me too," I added.

"What?" Ino said in a tone that made me think she had expected me to stay here with her.

"D-don't worry Ino, I-I'm staying too." Hinata piped up.

Ino rolled her eyes and continued sun bathing. "Whatever."

"Awesome, well hurry up then, we're heading over there now." Naruto announced.

I smiled and got up, grabbing my towel with me and followed the group of boys.

It turned out the cliffs were quite far away, through a track in the forest, down the sand dunes and up a rocky path. It took us forty five minutes just to get there.

The view was great at the top, you could see everything.

"Wow, this is really high." Tenten said.

"Yeah... you're right." Naruto said.

"I knew they'd be high, but this could kill us, and look there's rocks down there." Shikamaru said.

I smirked.

"C'mon guys, it's a piece of cake." I said with a giant reassuring smile.

"You go then," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Okay," I said, pulling my t-shirt off.

"Don't go Sakura, you'll kill yourself!" Naruto said.

I just smiled, and then I ran. I ran to the edge. When I got to the edge, I just... jumped, I let myself fall. I screamed, and let the air pass through my lings. It wasn't one of those 'I'm scared' screams.

It was more like a 'this is awesome' scream.

SPLASH!

I hit the water, it hurt a little, just the impact. I soon found myself gliding to the bottom and then I floated to the surface.

I opened my eyes, and pushed the wet hair out of my face, everyone was staring at me. They looked shocked.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tenten asked.

I smiled, "I'm great; get your butt in here!" I ordered. She looked sceptical.

Everyone just stood there. "Are you serious? No one's coming in?"

Silence.

Sasuke smirked and looked down at me, "well if no one else is going to do it, I guess it's my turn." And with that he jumped, without a sound. Then SPLASH!

He landed beside me.

"About time," I said. "I was starting to worry no one would have the guts to do it."

He scoffed, "I was just waiting to see if anyone else would go first."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Sure," I replied.

He smirked, and dove under the water. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's-"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto called.

"Youthful blossom, I will save you!" the boy with bowl cut announced as he dove in.

I had felt something pull me under the water, then Sasuke popped up, laughing his head off.

"Idiot!" I screeched.

The boy with the bowl cut, landed a few metres away from me, and obviously he couldn't swim. His hands were everywhere, he was splashing and kicking, water was sprayed everywhere.

"Look what you've done Sakura!" Sasuke mused.

"Me? You were the one trying to scare me."

"Now poor little lover boy is going to drown." Sasuke said with a taunting smile.

I rolled my eyes, and swam over to the boy, I pulled him up and swam to the shore. Sasuke had followed behind me. Everyone had descended from the cliff, probably using the boy as an excuse to not jump.

The boy lay limply, he looked dead, and he was all purple.

"Shit," I muttered.

"You killed him!" Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up, don't jokes like that." I said and I gave him a glare, which Sasuke obviously wasn't used to. He kept quiet for a while.

"Maybe you should give him CPR," Sasuke suggested after a while.

"I said no jokes."

"I wasn't joking."

I looked at him, then back at the boy.

"Fine," I said.  
I didn't exactly know how to give CPR; I'd only seen it in the movies. But I held his head back, and pressed my lips against his and began breathing into his mouth. Man was this weird.

Everyone soon joined us on the beach. Tenten looked really worried, and ran and sat by the boys side and held his hand.

"Lee..." She said.

So Lee was his name.

"Man, I'm gonna go drown, maybe then I'll get some CPR from Sakura!" Kiba said, I would of glared at him if I wasn't busy.

I stopped for a few seconds to breathe. Lee coughed, he coughed.

"Lee you're alright!" Tenten said, she gave him a very motherly look.

Lee sat up and coughed some more.

"I'm so embarrassed." He announced once he had finished coughing. "I was meant to save you and you ended up saving me." Lee exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry about it, next time just think before you jump."

Lee blushed.

"I better take you back to camp," Tenten said, pulling Lee up.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough for today," Neji said, although I suspected he just wanted to walk back to camp with Tenten.

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru added, as he too began to retreat.

"I'm tired," Kiba said.

"Me too," Naruto agreed.

"You guys are pathetic! C'mon those cliffs were just baby cliffs, there are even bigger ones up there that we can jump off."

"Sorry Sakura, maybe another time."

"Yeah it's starting to get dark anyway."

"Great..." I mumbled.

"Looks like everyone ditched you." Sasuke said from beside me.

"Don't sound so pleased mister, they left you too."

Sasuke laughed, "Not if I ditch you too."

I pouted, "But it's getting dark and my t-shirt and towel are still up on the cliff."

"So you're scared of the dark but not of jumping off a massive cliff."

I scoffed, "Massive? That cliff was just a baby cliff."

"Well you were telling Naruto and Kiba about those massive ones you were going to jump off."

"Well yeah I guess I was. I bet your just leaving because you're to chicken to jump off them."

"Hey, I never said I was leaving."

"So you'll stay with me to come and get my T-shirt and towel."

"Sure... if you can jump off the highest cliff."

"Of course I can. It's you I'm worried about."

"Well you shouldn't be, I've been jumping off these cliffs since I was fourteen."

"Good, then you can go first." I teased as I poked out my tongue and began walking back up the cliff face. He caught up to me, and smirked.

"So you and Ino eh?"

"Uh, what about her?"

"Nothing you two just seem to be getting mighty close."

"Close? Nah I don't think so."

"Is that so?" I said jumping up onto a higher landing. "That's not what she seems to think."

"Well she would think that wouldn't she. She's so typical, thinks everyone's in love with her," there was a fair amount of venom in his voice.

He had pretty much nailed Ino on the head. He was absolutely correct.

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it."

"Well still... you can't blame her for getting mixed messages seeing as you kissed her."

"What?" Sasuke asked, freezing in his spot.

"That's what she told me. And she may be many things but she isn't a liar."

"I didn't kiss her, are you kidding me? I can barely stand her, she pretty much threw herself at me and... Why am I even arguing with you?"

I shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Look we kissed for like two seconds, but I pushed her away because I'd rather kiss a horse than her."

I slapped him across the face; he was very taken a back.

"Ouch," he complained.

"That's my best friend you're talking about." I said carrying on without him.

"Best friend, really?"

I glared at him.

"You can go. I'll get my stuff by myself."

Although I told him to leave I hadn't expected him to actually leave. I was by myself, on a rocky cliff face, with trees surrounding, and to make it worse the sun was setting.

I clambered up slowly, by the time I reached the top, the sun had almost set. The sky was a purple, redy, gold color it was beautiful.

Someone was sitting on the edge of the cliff, it was Sasuke.

"How'd you get up here so quick?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

"There's a shortcut." He said without turning to look at me.

I nodded and bent down and picked up my t-shirt and towel. I was very tempted to stay and sit with Sasuke, but I had to get down. Then again I was never very good at resisting temptation. I walked over and sat beside him.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He said, sounding cocky as ever.

"I still am."

"Hn," he said.

"Why do you hate Ino so much?"

I breathed in deeply, "Let's just put it this way, if you heard the things she said about you behind your back you would question being her friend."

I looked down at my feet that were hanging over the cliff face; I wrapped my towel around me. It was cold.

"Oh," I said.

"Mhmm," he said.

"That still didn't answer my question though, why do YOU hate her?"

"I deal with girls like her everyday at school, their just annoying."

"So you're not the shallow type then?"

He laughed.

It was silent for a while. Not an awkward silence, but a calm silence.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" I asked.

Sasuke murmured something under his breath, I just ignored it. It was probably something mean anyway.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" I asked a few moments later.

"It's a bit late for that," he said.

I ignored him.

"How many girls have you actually like gone out with?" I asked.

"Sakura I don't have girlfriends," he said.

Maybe he wasn't a playboy like I had first thought...

"It ties you down too much, and it's too much commitment."

Maybe not...

"You're a pig."

He shrugged, "I don't think so. I'm just honest. Most guys think like that, they just don't admit it."

"Sure they do."

"If you knew what most of the guys here said about you, you'd agree."

"What do they say?"

He shrugged, "you're the one who thinks all guys are 'prince charmings'."

"No I don't, you're no prince charming."

He laughed.

"We should head down now."

Sasuke got up and began walking, I trailed behind him.

-

"Hey," I said as I walked into the cabin.

Ino was combing her hair.

"Hi." Ino said simply, she was mad.

I sat next to her, "you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." She said.

"No you're not your angry."

"Well honestly, yeah I kind of am. After all I just found out my best friend had gone off with Sasuke, by herself."

"Ino we're friends, it's normal."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to!"

"Ino you don't go out with him!"

"We kissed, I like him I'm pretty sure he likes me. It won't be long until we are going out."

Sasuke was so right about Ino. What I said I wished I could of taken back, but I couldn't.

"Ino he doesn't like you he told me, not as a girlfriend, not even as a friend!" I shouted.

Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes, and she stormed out.

"Ino where are you going!"

"I'm going to stay with a real friend, someone who stayed with me at the beach!" Ino yelled as she ran out into the night. She had to come back, all her stuff was here. Then again she had enough money to replace them ten times over. I sighed and lay back on my bed.

I had fucked up, and I had fucked up good.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N – Chapter three done! Yessssss! It hasn't really gone to plan, but I hope it's not too bad, Sakura and Sasuke are becoming friends so thats a good thing, please review, let me know whats going well and whats not going so well. Haha, anyway hope you enjoyed this chappie, sorry it's short, but thats just what I do my chppies are always short, but I usually update daily so... :P


End file.
